Lovvy Dovvy
by Literature Major
Summary: Love at First sight in A District 4 beach Couples are: Peeta/Katniss Finnick/Annie Rue/Brandon (Brandon is me in the Hunger games) :) I do not own the Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the Hunger Games characters,ideas,or anything else I decide to put in this story._

_~Literature Major_

I can't believe are going to District Four!I can tell Annie and Rue are they are worried about are the boys and the 'best' bathing suits,though.

I just want to go to the beach.I hear it is they have an Aquarium.I'll have to ask Annie.

**"Annie."**

**"Ya?"**

**"They got an Aquarium in D4?"**

**"Well not one but 3."**

**"Okay."**

They go on about boys and bathing suits.I don't know why they really talk about that stuff.I would rather read a no I got stuck with 2 chatter boxes for I still love them anyway.

They are talking about the best bathing suit shops when the train came to a stop.I jumped straight up,grabbed my bags and bolted out the door.I take a sniff of the fresh air.I can hear Annie and Rue coming out.

I ask Annie where our Hotel points to the building right next to the beach.I know why she chose because it was the closest to the beach.

Rue tells us to hurry and change.I go up to my room and get my red and yellow poka-dotted bikini two-piece.I know its not me but Annie said if I don't wear it she will go into she can hold a grudge.

Once we are all ready we head to the smells like the ocean and feels light and go to an empty spot and set up our chairs and umbrella.I am gonna chill before i swim.I feel Annie nudge me and she points to 3 boys.

One looks Annie's has bronze hair,sea green eyes,and ocean blue swim trunks.

The second one looks 12 like is tan,has curly black hair,adorable brown eyes,and purple and blue swim trunks.

The last one looks the best to has the most amazing hair and has blonde hair,blue eyes,and green swim trunks.

We make eye I look away I see Annie and Rue eyeing me saying 'we'll talk later'.I sigh.I mine aswell go swim.I can feel that one boys eyes on I get in Annie and Rue come over to me.

**"Omg those are some hot looking boys." says Annie**

**"Ann watch your language!" I whisper/yell to Annie**

**"Sorry." Annie says**

**"I am not a little kid." Rue says confidently**

**"Well in our eyes you are." I state matter-of-factly**

**"Fine, how do we get those boys to notice us?" Annie says**

**"They do but I have an idea." I say**

I whisper the plan that we are gonna pretend to they come to help us we pretend to be out of will bring us to shore and give us CPR and we will pretend to coem back we will say 'Thank you.I think our saviors deserve a kiss how about you guys'.Then we will kiss them.

**"On three," I say**

**"One," Rue says**

**"Two," Annie says**

**"Three." I say**

We all thrash around and go of use can hold our breath for 10 minutes so we 2 minutes later we are all being picked close our eyes and slow our breathing.I can hear them saying,

**"Omg I think they are losing air." the younger one says**

**"Well duh Brandon." says the bronzed haired one**

So the younger one is Rue must love finding this out.

**"Shut up Finnick." Brandon says**

Annie's gotta love that.

**"Both of you shut up and lets get them breathing before they die!"**

**"Yes Peeta." They say in unison**

So .

I can feel me being put on the ground.

**"What do we do now?" Peeta says**

**"You need to learn CPR Peet." Finnick says**

**"Hey give him a break he moved last week." Brandon says**

**"Fine fine."**

**"Okay so what you do is you open there mouths like so.." I can feel my mouth being opened."Now its like kissing just blow air instead of tongue."I almost laugh at that.**

I feel a pair of lips on feel soft and linger and I hear someoen clear their lips get cold so I open my eyes.I see the girls gigling.

**"Well thank you ..." I start**

**"We think..." Rue says**

**"You all deserve a reward." Annie finishes.**

We all smile mischeiviously at one we kiss the all kiss longer than course the girls pull back all gigle.

**"I like that reward." Finnick says**

**"Duh." says Brandon**

**"So you just liked the kiss?" says Rue pretending to be disappointed**

**"I loved it but i guess Finnick and Peeta didn't." he says and smiles and blushes of course.**

**"I loved it." Peet and Finn say in unison.**

**'Sorry for Peet and Finn there they get nervous aroudn beautiful girls liek you 3.I had to tell them to get their asses in the water to save you ywere daydreaming about..." he stops girls gigle and they blush.**

**"Well it was nice meeting you all but we gotta go." Ann says**

**"Can we walk you guys?" Peeta says**

**"Sure." Rue says**

**"Fine." I say flatly**

As we are walking I see Brandon and Rue one thing he whispers she blushes while he laughs.I smile at catches me and get to our door.

**"Goodbye Rue." I see Brandon give her a little peck on the lips before he leaves.**

**"Night Annie." Finn says and kisses her with more he leaves.**

**"G'night Kit-Kat." Peeta says then kisses me soft and leaves.**

Once we get in and change.I can't believe the first day we are here we meet three boys who give us kisses and 'saved' us.I think we had alot of progress.

Rue and Annie are talking abotu the boys while i am reading _The Hunger games_.It is a really good book.I look over at the clock and see it is 10:00.I tell Ann and Rue and we all change into our pajamas.I dream of the blonde haired,blue eyed boy.

_First chapter of my first fanfiction!_

_Like it? Love it? Hate it?_

_Review_

_~Literature Major_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you Kayola15,KatkaTheRussian,and Anonymous for reviewing first reviewers ever and I want to thank you this chapter is dedicated to you 3 :)_

I wake up from my wonderful dream.I look over to the clock and see it is 4:00 am.I sigh.I go downstairs and get some coffee.

After I decide to read some more of _The Hunger Games._I get to the part where Rue dies,before Rue wakes up and comes down sees my tears and asks me whats wrong.

**"You died!" I exclaim to her.I show her the book and she laughs.**

**"It is just a book Kit-Kat."**

**"But still its is just like you just you don't jump trees.I think." I give her a questioning look.**

**"I climb not jump."**

**" ."**

I hear Annie come tells her whats wrong and she laughs until she starts sobbing.I hear Rue giggle.

**"How can you giggle at your own death." Annie says between sobs.**

**" is just a book it will never happen."**

**"It might." I say seriously.**

**"Not it can't you weirdo's."**

**"I still thin kit is sad." Annie says**

**"I second that." I say**

**"You both are going to be emotional recks."**

We are all is interrupted by Rue's gasping.

**"What?" I say**

**"I forgot I have a date with Brandon in 30 minutes!" Rue says**

**"Okay calm down." Annie says**

**"We will beautify you so he won't reckongnize you."**

**"Won't he think im an imposter then?"**

**"We mean you will look even more beautiful then before." I explain**

**"Oh."**

We start by doign her her eyes and course her we choose her looks gorgeous.

I am going to have to talk to Brandon about how to take care of if on que the doorbell rings.I go to answer it and tell Rue I am gonna talk to him real quick.

**"I see you have taking a liking to Rue..."**

**"Yes." he mumbles**

**"Well let me tell you now if you hurt her I will shoot you in the the heart so you will feel her pain and then I will make you suffer by healign you then cutting of your fingers and toes one by it."**

He nods vigorously obviously scared.I grin and tell Rue he is Rue comes down i hear him gasp.I look at him and he has some drool.I grab a napkin and wipe it blushes and I hear Rue giggle.

I wish them good luck and they leave.

**"Um..Katniss."**

**"Ya Ann?"**

**"I sorta...Have a..Date..With Finn..."**

**"Okay."**

**"You aren't mad?"**

**"No."**

**"But I am leaving you alone."**

**"So?"**

**"Oh you help me with my make-up then?"**

**"Sure."**

We start with her we put her hair in curls that go down her we do her eyeliner and her is magnificent.

I hear a knock and tell Ann to wait while I talk to tells me not to scare him off and i just nod.I open the door to see Finn all dressed up.

**"Hey Kat is Annie here?"**

**"Yes but we have to talk."**

**"Ok."**

**"I said this to Brandon so don't be to worried."**

**"Okay get on with it."**

**"Well let me tell you now if you hurt her I will shoot you in the the heart so you will feel her pain and then I will make you suffer by healign you then cutting of your fingers and toes one by it."**

**"Yes ma'am."**

He seems scared so I give him my best looks scared for a he sees drools just like Brandon.I sigh and wipe it laughs and he blushes.I mumble "Boys" under my breath.

I wish them good luck and to have fun but not too they leave I to do.I know!

I go upstairs and get my book,_The Hunger Games_,and start reading.I get to the finale and figure out me and Peeta are in times im so oblivious.

They announce that they retake the rule so we have to fight.I start knawing on my then I get a brilliant idea and we get my mentor,Haymitch,says the president is not happy.I read until its over.

I go upstairs get out of my pajamas and into some real clothes.I am gonna have to go to the library,_Coffee and Classics_,to get _Catching Fire._I go outside and get in my only takes 10 minutes to get I get their I am suprised to see Gale there.

**"Gale!" I say when I see him**

**"Catnip!"**

He runs out of the booth to coem and hug me.

**"I didn't know you worked here."**

**"I just moved here like 3 hourse ago.I wanted to suprise you but."**

**"I see I ruined it."**

**"Nah you just got it early."**

**"So how do you like it here so far?"**

**"Well I already have many suitors in the 3 hourse that i was here." I make a disgusted noise in the back of my laughs and continues,"And Ive been to the beach."**

**"Cool."**

**"How 'bout you boys got yer' eye?"**

I think abotu beautiful blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.I must have been daydreaming to long because when I get back to reality Gale is smirking.

**"Sorry what?"**

**"Who's da' lucky guy?"**

**"No one." **

**"I beg to differ."**

**"Fine."**

**"So who."**

**"A surfer boy names Peeta."**

**"Peeta?"**

**"Ya?"**

**"How is he?"**

**"How do you know him?"**

**"He worked at the **_**Mellark Bakery**_** in Dirstrict 12."**

**"Oh."**

We just keep up the small talk until it gets late and I need to get my book and leave.I give him one last hug and a wave good-bye before I leave.

When I get home I notice Rue and Ann are home.I say hi to them and tell them why I wasn't just make small talk and talk abotu their dates and it gets close to time for me to sleep I decide to read some.I tell them and they call me a booknerd.I just shrug it off and go upstairs.

I jump in the bed and start reading.I have to say this is very fascinating.I get through 5 chapters before I get tired and go to sleep.

_Annie and Rue's dresses and shoes are on my profile page look them up._

_Review please even if it is criticism._

_Love you all_

_~Literature Major_


	3. Chapter 3

I awake when I hear faint giggles.I look over and see Annie and Rue with their phones has a picture of Finn and Rue, Brandon.

**"Keep it down im trying to sleep." I say**

**"Pish-posh we are talking about our boys you want to?"**

**"I don't have a **_**boy.**_**"**

**"Fine your **_**man.**_**Better?"**

**"I don't have that either."**

**"Then what is Peeta?"**

**"Friend."**

They look at me like I am crazy.I sigh and frustration.I get up and go get my book _Catching Fire _can't wait to get some alone time.

Once I get in I remember Gale works here.I instantly light up for when I get to see my friend.I go up to the counter and am met by some other has blonde hair and cold blue eyes.

**"Hello,welcome to Coffee and can I help you."**

**"One coffee please." (I do not know the types of coffees sorry)**

**"Alright that will be 3.50."**

**"Ok here you you."**

**" again."**

That was one of the most miserable people i have ever well now I have my...

**"Hey Katniss!" I hear Peeta say**

**"Hi Peeta." I groan in this get any worse?**

**"Wanna hang out?"**

**"Um...I was sorta going to read my book."**

I show him my book and he looks disappointed for a then puts his face blank and gives me a fake smile.I smile back (fake of course).

**"Would you mind if I sat here and read with you?"**

**"Sure."**

He goes to pick up a he comes back he is reading _Artemis Fowl: Artic Incident._Then silence falls upon the time I get to half the book when I feel a hand on my shoulder.I look over to see Peeta looking at me.I raise my eyebrow and he points to the clock.

_'Uh oh' I thought._It is 10 minutes until close up.I look over and see that clerk lady looking at me with daggers and Peeta like he is everything.I tell Peeta someone has a crush on ask me who and i pointed to the cashier clerk lady.

**"Glimmer?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"I know she has been asking me out for years but I have had my eyes on someone."**

**"Omg who? We have to so set you two up!"**

**"Well I just don't know if she feels the same."**

**"Ask her!"**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive let's go!"**

**"No Katniss."**

**"What?"**

**"How do you feel about me?"**

Then it likes...Me?! Instead of answering him I give him a smile then give him a peck on the looks suprised at first then smiles and gives me a longer kiss.

We leave and go our different ways.I I get home I have some explaining to soon as I enter the door I get jumped by Rue and Annie with question after question.

**"One at a time."**

**"Did you kiss?"**

**"Yes." I hear them squeal with excitement**

**"Are you guys boyfriend girlfriend now?"**

**"I think."**

**"Are you guys in love?"**

**"I don't know we like just me these people a day ago!"**

**"So?You can have love at first sight.I know I do." Annie says**

**"Same for me." Rue agrees**

**"Well I do not question."**

**"Are you wanting to read you booknerd?" Ann says**

**"Yes please." I beg**

**"You are free to go then." Rue says**

_'Thank God' I think._I get into my pajamas and get ready to read.I dig in my bag to find I get it I almost yank it open to my page.I realize that the Finnick in my book is just like our Finnick.

I tell Annie and run back upstairs.I keep reading and see he has tried to tease/seduce me sort of I think.I wonder why I wouldn't except sugar.

I keep reading and im mezmerized on how good this is such a romantic and the pregnant .

I guess I got to busy to remember the time because next thing I know is I have a hand covering the book.I was getting to Beet's plan.I look and see it is 1 in the !

**"It night time Kitty." I hear Rue say**

**"I know I know." I say.**

I fall asleep and dream of Peeta.I bolt awake when I hear giggles.I give Annie and Rue quizical yjust laugh and tell me what happened.

**"I woke up when Ann was nudging me told me to be quiet and to listen to you."**

**"You were moaning Peeta's name you dirty mindeed little girl." Ann says giggling**

**"I uh...Umm."**

**"No need to explain we all dream of what our men can do with their hands and lips." Ann says**

**"I don't!" says Rue**

**"Well she means us." I say**

**"Okay." Rue says**

**"Then what do you dream abotu when you dream of you Prince Charming Rue?"**

**"None of your buisness!" Rue says**

**"Fine."**

**"Can we all go back to sleep now?" I say obviously tired**

**"Sure." they say in unison**

Once I go back to sleep I dream of what Annie said...

_So sorry I didn't update yesterday guys I hope you can forgive me!_

_~Literature Major_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer I do not own the Hunger Games. Also everyoen try out I-pity-Da-fools , Nonchalant confessions , and books-are-better's stories they are all great :)_

I awake when to a knock on the door.I get up to answer but when I head downstairs I hear a quiet conversation.

**"She was moaning his name all night I barely got sleep." I think Rue says**

**"Well i'll have to tell Peet then." Brandon says. So it is Rue**

**"No please don't Kat would kill me!" Damn right i would.**

**"Well I know of one price I would love." He says mischeiviously**

**" what would that be?" I look over and see them grinning at one another.**

**"Oh I think you know my love." I almost laugh**

**"Oh really?" I can hear the sarcasm in her voice**

**"A kiss is all I require for any of your needs." He says in that Prince Charming voice**

**"Oh well I can do that or let you tell Peet." She acts like she is thinking**

**"Oh is kiss me that bad?" He says with fake hurt**

**"I've had better..." She says**

**"Oh oh have you?Then maybe I will haev to convince you im the best." **

I hear silence after that and see Brandon and Rue kissing.I decide not to intrude and go back to bed._'I'll just bug her when i wake up' I think_.I go back to course what do I dream of Peeta.

Sometimes I get scared of how much I care for him.I have never felt this way about anybody except for Prim and my father.I miss them both.

My wonderful is 12 years has blonde hair and blue eyes like my did I just say mine?Uh I am just like my father.

My father is very looks alot like reason he didn't come is because he is still on his break from

_Flashback_

_My dad was was just walking out to do his morning got about 3 miles done before the car hit the person was so heartless he drove away and iddn't help my didn't find out til hours later when his doctor called._

_As soon as we heard it I could tell my mother was going to cry.I took the keys and dragged them both into the we got there my father was on his sedate and morphien so we had to wait until he woke up._

_My mother and Prim cried themselves to sleep while i stayed awake the whole 3 hours waiting for the we got in I was relieved._

_All he had was a broken leg no vital injuries or anything and in a few months it would be fullied healed but until then he needed to get bedrest.I almost jumped in excitement._

_I helped him into the car and we drove home.I asked him if he was ok several times until he told me he was fien really and to drop we got home he went to bed and did his bedrest._

_End of Flashback_

Of course it has been 3 months since he has doen bedrest and all he needs is another month and he is course I told him no jogging for the rest of his life but he always waves me off and says he has been gaining pounds over his bedrest.

I just laughed at him and told him he was okay but of course he never agreed with thing me and him have in common is our our looks of course.

Wait how'd I get from Rue and Brandon to my father?Sometimes I think I am going crazy.

I get snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.I get up and when I answer it I am suprised.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I hope you like primroses and choclates,_

_For I go them for you,_

_Not I aks you one thing, _

_Will you go on a date with me._

_Love,_

_Peeta_

I pick up the chocolates nad primroses and go in my room.I see another note in the says 'Call me' with his number on I look up I see Annie and Rue with smiles on there faces.

**"What are you guys smiling at."**

**"Peeta is such a romantic I wish Finn was that way!"**

**"Eh maybe we shoudl talk to Fiin out of the 3 boys he is the most non-romantic." Rue says**

**"I know." Ann says**

**"Don't make her do that then Finn will let off on both of our guys!" I tell Rue**

**"Oh."**

Then we all don't know why we just felt like it.I tell them I will call him and go on that date and they squeal with excitement.

I dial in his number and he picsk it up on the first ring.

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Peeta."**

**"Katniss...I am guessing you got my flowers?"**

**"Yes."**

**"What is your answer?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Am I dreaming?" I laugh **

**"No."**

**"Good I will be there in 2 hours."**

**" Peeta."**

**"Bye Kat."**

I hang up and see Annie and Rue have been watching me with smiles on their faces.I ask them what and they shake me off and usher me to the bathroom to take a shower.

After I get out they put on my makeup and get me in a is I twirl it looks like I am on they have my makeup so I look like an more pale.I say thank you and head outside.I can't believe 2 hours went by fast.

When I see Peeta I stop dead in my tracks he looks is wearing a white dress shirt,black dress pants and a tuxedo.

**"You look beautiful." He says staring at me with dark eyes**

**"Thank don't look to bad yourself." **

**"Ya but not as good as you." **

I blush at his takes me to his car nad we get keep small we get there I are at The fanciest and most expensive and excotic restaurant here.

When we get inside he takes me to a booth at the talk abotu family and friends while we out the whole meal he compliments me on almost nwe get into talk about our families.

**"So I hear you have a is it?" **

**"Yes."**

**"Would you mind if we talked about her and afterward you can ask me a question."**

**"Sure."**

**"Ok start whenever you wish."**

**"Ok well Prim is... is the most beautiful person I is nice and kind and could never hurt a fly."**

**"She isn't as perfect as you." **

**"I beg to differ."**

**"Tell me how your not perfect."**

**"I am stubborn.I would hurt someone if neeeded.I don't like to wear dresses and high heels and I usually dont like PDA."**

**"Those things make you perfect in my eyes."**

I just roll my Peeta.

**"What about you don't you have like 2 brothers or something?"**

**"Ya Rye and Wheat."**

**"Are all of you types of bread?"**

**"Yes."**

**"So what are they like?"**

**" . favorites."**

**"Oh."**

**"Eh I don't mind I don't like my mother that much."**

**"Me either."**

We keep talkign almost nonstop until the waitress comes and flirts with Peeta like all the other girls have just pretends to ignore it and moves argue to pay and end up me paying half and him.

Once we get to the car he gives me the half I paid for at the restaurant.I tell him if he doesn't take it I will never speak to him got him to take it.I grein victouriously.

Once we get inside he walks me up to our room.

**"Did you have a good time?" He ask**

**"Of course."**

**"Okay that's good."**

**"Well thank you again Peeta I will see you tomorrow at the beach."**

I wink at him and give him a light peck before I close the door before he can respond.I smile to myself.

Of course Rue and Annie see and bombard me with question after question.

**"Slow down!One at a time!"**

**"Are you guys getting married?"**

**"No."**

**"Dating?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Boyfriend girlfirned?"**

**"No"**

**"Fiancee?"**

**"No."**

**"Soon to be?"**

**" can I go read please."**

**"Yes."**

**"Thank you."**

I go up to the room and get into my pajamas and get my book.I think to myself 'Finally'.I keep reading and once I figure out Beet's plan my adrenaline kicks in.I can't wait to see if it works!Katniss and Johanna.'Uh oh' I think.

Once they get spotted Johanna tries to kill Katniss!Why me?What did I do?

Then she wakes up and goes !I keep reading until I hear my alarm.

I remember I set it up for 10 pm so if I get stuck in reading I will snap out of it.I get ready for bed and I image me being in the I think of Peeta...

_Prolly my longest I should keep my chapters short or if you liek them long. Please give me your thoughts._

_Also read some of I-pity-Da-fools stories thye are trully great._

_~Literature Major_


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up feeling more refreshed than I am wearing a smile.'Odd' I think.I try to remember I was dreaming about Pee...

**"Good your awake." Rue says**

**"Yay!" I say with as much sarcasm I can put.**

**"Ok now get your new bathingsuit are meeting the guys at the beach in...10 hussle,hussle!"**

**"Fine."**

I think to myself 'I hope it is nothing slutty'.Then I think 'What would Peeta think'.I get lost in my fantasies for 10 minutes because the next thing I know I hear a knock on the door.

**"Hurry Kitty!If you don't stop dream humping Peeta's image you'll be late!" I hear Finnick yell**

**"Shut up Fishboy!" I yell at him**

I hear several people laugh and I smirk in victory.I get out and look at my a red lacy bikini.I think to myself 'Peeta won't be able to keep his eyes off me',I smile at the thought.

I put it on and head downstairs.I see everyone in their swim suits.I look at everyones.

Annie is wearing a red with yellow poka-dotted bikini.

Rue is wearing a purple with black striped one piece.

Finn is wearing sea green swim trunks to match his eyes.

Brandon is wearing black with white flames swim trunks.

And most handsome in the is wearing light blue swim trunks to match his eyes and on the back it says '_Kiss my ass!'_.I laugh and give him a kiss.

**"What was that for?" he says suprised**

**"Being the best looking one in the room." I tell him**

**"I'm heartbroken!" Brandon feighns hurt**

**"Your the cutest Brandon." I say to make him feel better**

**"That is better."**

**"What about me?" Finn says**

**"You are the most fish out of us all." I say**

**"Do I get a kiss?"**

**"No fishes aen't kissable they have germs." Rue says**

**"I agree with Rue." Brandon says '**_**Typical'**_

**"I also agree." I say**

**"I denie!" Finn cries**

**"I will give you a kiss if it means we can go." Ann he can answer she pull his lips down to pulls away and pushes everyone towards the door.**

We are walking to the beach when I hear a wistle.I look back and see 3 boys whistling at me and Annie.I blush and of them puts a finger phone to his ear and mouths '_call me'_.I laugh at his response.

I see everyone is watching me with careful eyes.

**"What?" I say**

**"You...Flirting...With boys." Rue says still shocked**

**"I was not."**

**"Were to." says Finn**

**"Ya I say you were flirting." Brandon says**

**"If I say I was flirting can we leave?" I say**

**"Yes." They say in unison**

**"Fine I was flirting."**

**"We are now satisfied." Finn says**

We all walk the rest of the way in we get their we all get boys try to splash us but we suprise them by pretending it was too much and drowning.

**"They're tricking us ...I could go for another kiss." Brandon says**

**"Yup." says Finn**

I see them pick up there partners and give them kisses.I get up and go deeper so I can float.I feel a pair of arms go under they disappear.I open my eyes and see a white-blue fin come up and go down.

?Uh-oh.I start to hypervenilate._'Sharks' _I think.I stay calm and wait for the I feel myself being lifted by none other than...

A dolphin.

I gasp.I get in a sitting position and ride them back to the I get back I see the guys are looking for me.I yell at them 'Hey!'.The ylook and widen their ya im riding a dolphin.

I sigh and tell the dolphin to go faster it still takes abotu 5 minutes.I don't know how I got that far out.

Once I get there I all are wide-eyed gaping at me.

**"You guys will catch flies." I say**

They still stare at me.I just shrug it off and get my towel and head I get in I am hit by a very powerful force.I look and see Peeta with lust in his eyes.

**"Peeta you okay?"**

**"You won't leave me will you?"**

**"What?"**

**"You won't call that one dude will can I earn your heart Katniss."**

**"You have it.I was just flirting its for fun and games."**

**"Still."**

Before I can answer he has his lips on more forceful and lustful than our other ones.I I pus hhim away and tell him we have to stop tells me okay.

After he leaves.I process what happened.I decide to wait til tomorrow to work it out.

I go to my bag and grab my book.I am going to need to get the next one tomorrow.I start I finish I feel my eyes drop.I go to bed.

And what my dreams have in store is...

what if I didn't stop Peeta?

_Like it? Love it? Hate it?_

_Review!_

_Ps: The more people I know care about this story the more chapters I update_ and the faster!


	6. Chapter 6

_READ PLEASE!_

_I might not update tomorrow so I am going to make this two days worth of Katniss's days of being with Peeta! _

_~Literature Major_

I was just waking up when I hear my phone ring.I look and see it is a blocked number.I would be calling me this early?

**"Hello?" I say tired**

**"Hey Kit-Kat." Finnick oh joy!**

**"What do you want Fishboy?"**

**"For you not to call me Fishboy for one."**

**"If you call me Katniss I will."**

**"Okay nevermind.I was also wondering If you wanted to do a triple date tomorrow?"**

**"Sure."**

**" Kit-Kat!"**

**"Bye Fishboy!"**

I hear him groan before he hangs up.I laugh and grin victoriously.I sigh and go downstairs to cook what I see suprises me.

Peeta is in the kitchen making breakfast.

**"Hey Love." he says**

**"Hi?"**

**"'I just thought I would make you breakfast."**

**"Peeta you didn't have to..."**

**"I know I wanted to."**

**"Okay if you are sure."**

We go quiet for once he serves breakfast we start small talk like I hear a small I hear a is going on?

**"Rue are you okay?"**

**"Yes Kit-Kat I will be down in a minute."**

**"I will too." Brandon says**

**"Why is Brandon here?"**

**"I will tell you when we get down there Katniss." Rue says**

I can't believe Rue brought a boy sleeping while he is here there is something bad about though I know that they are 12.

I wait tapping my foot impatiently.I groan in frustration while they take they do come down I swear I have smoke coming from my ears.

What I see before me is maddening.

Rue is wearing _his_ shirt with her short-shorts when I look at Brandon he is shirtless and has some sweats looks like he just got out of bed while Rue seems liek she has been up for hours.

**"Explain."**

**"Okay well Rue and I were hanging out talking when she said she was tired."**

**"I was almost asleep when I felt him get up to leave.i asked him to stay so he did."**

**"At first I said she wouldn't sleep unless I of course I stayed."**

**"I told him to lay down with he hesitated so I threatened him."**

**"I layed down beside her and she opened my arms and cuddled into my when she fell asleep I couldn't move without waking her up."**

**"Of course he was extremely warm."**

**"Someone this hot is supposed to be,baby." He gave her a wink and she blushed.**

**"Back to the story." I said**

**"Okay well I stayed and she was comfroting and when I tried to stay awake I fell asleep."**

**"Then here we are now." Rue finishes**

**"Wow." is all I say**

I tell them to either go back to sleep or ask Peeta for says she will go and change at the same time Brandon asked Peeta to make him look at each is giving him the glare saying, _'You're coming'._

That was all it took and he was following her upstairs.

Peeta mumbles something along the lines 'young love' or something.I don't even bother I just continue eating.

When they get back Brandon looks bored and is still Rue has on a new shirt and some regular jeans.I give Brandon the just shrugs it off and grabs his plate.I see Brandon sit down and there aren't anymore chairs avalable for Rue.

Brandon grabs her plate and puts it on the table beside his and drags her to his lap.I hear her giggle and he kissses her cheek.I glare at them both and they just shake it continue to keep on small talk like me and Peeta usually have.

Once we all finish Brandon says he is gonna go swimming and Rue says she is going get up and leave to go change.I yell to then not to change in the same room and I see Brandon go into the bathroom.

Peeta is rubbing my back calming me down.I go deeper into the touch and close my eyes.I can feel him staring at me so I ask him,

**"Like waht you see Mellark?"**

**"You have no idea..."**

**"Oh but I think I do"**

**"Don't"**

**"Fine aslong as you keep rubbing my back it feels good."**

**"Okay my love."**

He continues until we hear a clearing of someones throat.I see Peeta blushing and look down to see you can see my underwear.I blush and chuckle at the same must have been staring.

I blush deeper at the tells us to behave and Brandon snickers.I glare at him and he say there leaving and head out before we can say anything else.

I look at Peeta.I see him look at me.

**"So that's what you were doing?" I joke**

**"Um...What..No..."**

**"I was joking."**

**"Oh."**

We are in a comfortable silence thinking about a few minutes break out of our silence when Peeta's phone says he will be a moment.

I sit here he comes back we have some more small talk to get to know each other more.I see the time and decide to call a few rings she picks up.

**"Rue?"**

**"No its do you need?"**

**"Where is Rue?"**

**"She is getting us some ice ?"**

**"Tell he she needs to be home in an hour."**

**" 't do that..."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I want to hang out with her some more it is only 3:00."**

**"Really?I thougth it was later."**

**" leave us alone I want to have some time with my Rue-y."**

Before I can answer he hangs up.I sigh.I tell Peeta I will be in my room.I could read some more.I get upstairs and get a beanbag down and get in my 'jamies.

Once I start reading it is like I can't stop.I am getting so close to the end.I am gettign exited at all the excitement.I can't believe what all is gets my adrenaline pumping.

I was getting extremely I had not planned on being interupted.I groan and look to see Ann,Rue,and Peet watching me.I raise my eyebrow and see them point at the clock.

I look and see it is an hour til' I usually go to bed.I has gone by fast.

I get by bookmark and put it in my book.I put my book up and get in bed.I fall asleep 10 minutes my fantasies have gone farther than before with Peeta.I almost moan in my sleep but bite my lip.

_The Next Day,_

I wake up when I feel a small body jump onto me.I am wide awake by now and have pinned that person down.I look and see Rue.I frown at her and she grins.

I get off and get ready for our date.I am thinking a red lacy dress that goes down to my knees and short cuffed high heels.I don't know why but I want to look good for Peeta.I like the idea of teasing him.I grin mischeiviously.

I hear a honk.I get my purse and we slow walk otu there teasing the boys.I swear I see them seems unfazed.I scowl at the thought.

He grabs Rue's hand and leads her to the is the next to Finnick seems to be dreaming and Annie snaps her fingers in front of comes back suprised and he says sorry.

We get to _The Capitol._It is the fanciest restraunt here.I boys lead us in and we order an eight course it get here we all start eating.

We have small how we all met.I remember how I met Annie and all met at the same time...

_Flashback_

_I am in Wendy's ordering food when the cashier lady says there are some boys watching me.I look back and see 3 boys watching me._

_I tell her it's nothign and I I was I eat I feel this strange feeling.I keep looking around and those same boys are lookign at me.I finish my meal and through it away._

_I walk outside and close the door I hear it open again.i have this feeling I am being followed.I look back and see the 3 boys following me._

_I quicken my I was to of them pushed me against one of the one was around so I knew I was doomed._

_**"Hey pretty lady."**_

_**"How you doin'?"**_

_**"I would like if you let me go."**_

_They all when they were done they're eyes filled with lust.I started kickign adn tried to put a hand over my mouth to quiet me and I bit that persons hand._

_He said he liked 'em fiesty or something like next thing I know I have a gag in my mouth._

_I see them before I can do anything the clerk lady and a younger looking lady come by with 3 older guys._

_**"What do you guys 't you see we are busy?"**_

_**"Ya but is she agreeing with what you are doing."**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Then why is there a gag in her mouth?"**_

_**"Boys get them."**_

_The other boys run whiel the older gusy chase help me down and tell me their names are Rue and Annie._

_They help me home and say I can't walk home by myself anymore or I carry a weapon with me.I tell them I will do one of the 2._

_They say okay and that day we have all been friends._

_End of Flashback_

We tell them that and they all gasp and look at me with wide-eyes.I just shrug them finish our dinner in it gets late we all head back home.I go back to reading for about 3 hourse before I decide to go to bed.

This time I dream of something more intense...

Katniss Mellark

_Like it? Liek I said I won't update tomorrow so sorry :( also go to I-pity-DA-fo0l's profile and use her poll and sign for what she should be a one shot about if you do I will update more chapters on weekends maybe 2 or 3 a day :)_

_~Literature Major_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am so sorry I didn't update and I didn't get any reviews saying if they liekd the long chapters :(**_

_**Also to one of the Guest on fanfic: yes I would if I could :P**_

_**Discalimer: I own nothing except ideas of the if anyone wants me to do longer chapters speak up!I can make it happen it just might take a day longer to get inspiration. **_

_**This chapter will get a little more into detail about Peeta and Katniss's life **__**ALONE!**_

_**This will also be a day of only Kat and Peet.I hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

I wake up with a big yawn and see a note on my says,

_Sorry Kit-Kat but the boys called and we are spending a day with them so you get the house with !_

_Love,_

_Rue and Ann_

Thos little-.I am interupted by a knock on the door.I walk downstairs and open the door.I see Peeta in a tight shirt and some also has a bag with him.

**"I brought some cheese buns.I hope you don't mind."**

**"Not at all."**

**" what do you want to do?"**

**"We could play checkers."**

**"Sure."**

I go upstairs into the closet to get the I get it I head back downstairs.I see Peeta waiting with some sandwiches.I wave and set up the takes one hour but I finally win.I jump up and done pointing my finger and yelling 'I win,I win'.He just smiled and shook his head.

**"Now I choose a game."**

**"Fine,fine."**

**"Checkers."**

**"No no no!"**

I hate checkers.I can never smiles I think of may just work.

**"Can we pwease pway a differwent game Peeta." I give him my baby voice and puppy dog face.**

**"No Kitty you said we could play a game I chose."**

**"But I suck at checkers."**

**"Sorry not my problem."**

Time for plan B.

**"I thougth you might say that.I didn't want to have to do this but..." I walk towards him swaying my hips.I give him a mischievious smile.**

**" 't you dare."**

**"Then change the game." I demand**

**"No." **

**" you brought this on yourself."**

I whisper his name in his ear and he shivers.I start kissing his ear and down to his collarbone.

**"Wanna change the game yet?"**

**"No." his voice sqweaks**

I laugh and take off my shirt.I start to massage his shoulders.I see him trying not to I sit in his lap and kiss him.I keep doing it for about 5 minutes before he breaks.

**"Fine!"**

**"I knew I could break you." I give him one last game and tell him to pick a different one.**

**"Dungeons and Dragons then."**

**"Fine."**

We takes far we both are at a keep playing and casting or fighting or disabling gets so minutes and I finally get one of his pieces down.I yell finally and dance around until we decide to continue.

We go back and forth taking one anothers we both keep getting he got distracted by his phone.I switched the pieces so if he made a move I could kill him.

He looks back and looks suprised.I think he knows.I cross my fingers and hope he just moves he doesn' raises and eyebrow at me.I just grins and tells me he hears my phone ringing.I go to my room and it isn' .

I run downstairs and see he has done switched our pieces.I whine.I flip the game over and we both decide just to have some small talk.

We were having alot of were interupted by our phones

_'Kit-Kat sorry but I am going to a party with Fin-fin tonight._

_Annie_

There was a second message.

_Sorry Kit-kat I am staying the night with Brandon and his friends._

_Rue_

Ugh.I groan,I show him the text and he got the same from Finn and Brandon.I grin and he decide we mine aswell have a sleepover of our own.

We called one of our friends we know lived close.

Blight and Johanna.

They said they'd they didn't know the other was have been trying to get them to date for a long they despise each other.

We wait for about 10 minutes before we hear a knock.I look to see comes in and Peeta introduces.

Then another knock Johanna walks in.

When they see each other...

All hell breaks lose...

_**Like it? Probobly not but tell me inspire me to write more.**_

_**Next chapter will be with Johanna and Blight you want it in one of their POV's .**_

_**~Literature Major**_


End file.
